


[Artwork for] Continuum Aurora

by Ktown



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, RPF, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: More than two years after Jensen and his people escaped Earth and sought refuge on the distant world known as Aurora, the battle rages on. As Jensen struggles to forge alliances with new worlds and strives to find away to rescue the tens of thousands of his own people still left in hiding on Earth, the enemy plots and schemes, each day coming a little closer to finding Jensen's new home...<br/>How far would you go to save the ones you love? What price is too high for freedom? Jensen must find the answers for himself as he fights against impossible odds to uncover the truth, free his people, and find a place for himself in the world that he has built. Will Jensen succeed? Or will the darkest secret at the heart of the enemy's plan prove to be his undoing? (Part 3 in the Helix 'verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Artwork for] Continuum Aurora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paleogymnast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Continuum Aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929923) by [paleogymnast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast). 



> I had a really good time doing Supernatural/J2 Big Bang with paleogymnast. I had never actually read a Supernatural RPF story before I claimed this one and had planned to claim a Dean/Cas story not a Jensen/Misha story. But I really love Sci-Fi and when I read the claims summaries I decided this was the only story I wanted to try and claim...so I was really excited when I got it. Then I found out it was the third story in a trilogy, so there was already 200,000 words of prequel in existence. You can read this story as a stand alone and be totally fine, but as a lover of epic long stories I immediately wanted to read the other two and I'm glad I did because they are excellent and I love having all the back story for the finale. (So I guess what I'm saying is you can start here, but it will be so much better if you start at the beginning.)
> 
> I think one of the fun things about doing challenges like this is to see a bit behind the scenes how other creative people work (especially with things I can't do at all like writing), so I enjoyed seeing how the different characters' plot lines were written to be intertwined into the final version. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and you should go read the amazing epic story that inspired the art!

 

 

The artwork was drawn and inked the old fashioned way, then scanned and colored and lettered digitally.


End file.
